Hibari, Kencan dan Pengutit?
by shizuo miyuki
Summary: Vongola Decimo's Guardian pada bingung sama Hibari ! Mereka maunya nguntit Hibari dan ternyataa... OwO Gaje, abal, Yaoi XD. D18 XD Slight 6996 dan 8059


**hai minna :D bertemu dengan ane lagi :D miyuki-chaannn. Ane bakal buat fic ke2 ane di fandom KHR ini.**

**Ane tergila-gila banget sama D18 minna! Banget banget alasan jadi cinta KHR /plak**

**Ohya. Ane minna map banget soal fi cane yang Vongola's Job et Café . itu alurnya cepet banget, mata udah 5 watt sih =3 nanti ane republish lagi.**

**WARNING : OOC, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, bagi yang gakuat silahkan keluar dari fic ini XD muehehe /dor**

**Disclamer : I wish one day, amano akira nee-sama lend me to continue KHR. I'll make it all Yaoi XD /dor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hibari, Kencan dan Penguntit**

Suatu hari di Vongola HQ…

"Hibari-san tadi kenapa sih? Terburu-buru banget" kata Tsuna dengan heran. Tumben-tumbennya dia melihat sang Kumo no Shugosha gelisah dan seperti ingin terburu-buru pergi dari ruangan itu. Well, memang biasanya dia juga begitu sih, karena tidak suka keramaian. Tapi ini beda. Kayak panic-panic gimana gitu.

"Entahlah Juudaime, saya juga tumben melihatnya seperti itu" sambung sang Arashi no Shugosha sekaligus tangan kanan Tsuna,Gokudera Hayato

"Ma.. Maa.. Tsuna.. Biarkan Hibari seperti itu. Mungkin dia ada janji dengan seseorang. Ahahaha" jawab Yamamoto santai

"HIBARI ADA SESUATU YANG EXTREME MENGHARUSKANNYA BURU-BURU!" kata Sasagawa Ryohei ngasal

"Yare yare, Hibari labil…" kata Lambo (adult) tenang

" Oya oya, kalian juga penasaran rupanya" tiba-tiba suara khas nan sexy kalau bernyanyi sampe buat author betah berkali-kali dengerinnya bergabung dalam gossip mereka

"Mukuro!"

"Mau apa kau brengsek?" tanya Gokudera kesal

"Kufufu~ santai saja tako-head… aku tidak sedang mood berantem denganmu. Sebaliknya aku ingin meminta kerjasama kalian. Tentunya dengan My Dear Chrome, Aho Ushi, si ahli pedang, dan Sasagawa. Kufufufu~"

"Memangnya apa, Mukuro?" tanya Tsuna

"Kufufufu~ Kalian semua penasaran dengan tingkah Hibari bukan~ bagaimana kalau kita menjadi stalkernya~ Kufufu~"

"dengan begitu, kita bisa mengetahui penyebab dari kegelisahan Hibari, kufufufufufu~" sambung Mukuro, tidak lupa dengan 'Kufufu' khasnya

"Idemu menarik juga, Mukuro" Tiba-tiba Reborn datang lalu berjalan kearah Tsuna

"REBORN!"

"Jadi bagaimana Tsuna? Rencana Mukuro menarik kan? Lumayan untuk refreshing dari tugas mafia yang pasti membuatmu uring-uringan, sakit kepala, batuk, pilek, demam, dan blablabla" sambung Reborn dengan agak ngawur plus evil smirknya

"Ta… tapi… Kalau sampai ketahuan Hibari-san kan…." Jawab Tsuna sambil membayangkan wajah iblis Hibari lengkap dengan tonfa di tangan dan kata-kata 'Kamikorosu' miliknya

"Gampang saja. Kita akan mengutit diam-diam. Hari ini feelingku mengatakan pertahanan Hibari agak lemah, jadi bisa saja dia tidak akan menyadari kita" Reborn mengatakan itu dengan pedenya.

"Ummm baiklah kalau begitu, tapi, kenapa kalian ingin sekali mengutitnya, Reborn, Mukuro?" tanya Tsuna heran. Tumben nih Mukuro dan Reborn sehati.

"Kufufufu~"

"Hmmm.."

"Kalian akan segera tahuu~~ Kufufufufufu/hmmm" jawab Mukuro dan Reborn bersamaan tidak lupa senyum iblis di wajahnya

'GLEK! Perasaanku tidak enak' pikir yang lain (yang bergabung dalam gossip) sambil meneguk ludah berbarengan jadi yikesss suaranya kedengeran trus jijay gitudeh, KAMPUSEUPAY! IUH! (All: Maksud loh author kampret? *siapin senjata masing-masing*)

Jadi, mereka semua langsung menguntit Hibari yang entah sedang kenapa hari itu. Reborn dan Mukuro yang sepertinya sudah tau apa yang akan dikerjakan Hibari hanya tersenyum iblis dan memerintahkan mobil mereka untuk ke Namimori Amusement Park.

_**-di perjalanan-**_

Eh? Kenapa kita menuju ke Namimori Amusement Park?" tanya Tsuna heran ketika mereka tiba di tempat parkir Namimori Amusement Park.

"Karena disilah kita mulai menguntit~ kufufufufu~" jawa Mukuro sambil mengambil tas berisi baju-baju ganti dan perlengkapan menguntit seperti Handycam, Camera, Pipa, Baju Sh*rlok Holmes, Peta Namimori dan alat penyadap serta walkie talkie yang cukup untuk mereka semua. Oke. Pipa dan baju Sh*rlock Holmes itu ngaco -_-

"Nah sekarang ganti baju kalian seperti urutan yang ada di tas, bawa walkie talkie kalian. Aku akan menjelaskan rencana setelah kalian selesai berganti baju. CEPAT! Jika sampai hitungan 10 belum selesai. Aku akan melubangi kepala kalian dengan gratis. SATU! DU…"

"HIEEE! Baiklah Reborn!" semua (kecuali Mukuro dan Reborn) pontang-panting menuju toilet untuk berganti baju.

"Ini akan menarik.. ya kan Reborn…" kata Mukuro dengan senyum Iblis

"Hm.."

_**-sementara itu disisi orang yang sedang berganti baju-**_

TUJUH! Terdengar suara Reborn menghitung dari walkie talkie

"Aduh Rebornnnn!" seru Tsuna putus asa karena dia belum berganti baju. Well, salahkanlah dia karena kalah cepat dari para Guardiannya. Alhasil Toilet penuh dan terpaksa menunggu. Untungnya dia sekarang sudah mendapat ruangan untuk ganti baju.

Saat melihat ke dalam tas…

'WTF AKU MESTI PAKE INI?' jerit Tsuna dalam hati ketika melihat baju gantinya

"DELAPAN!Cepatlah Dame-Tsuna semua sudah menunggu disini atau akan kubolongi kepalamu" terdengar lagi suara sang katekyoshi bejat, egois, iblis itu.

"Baik Rebornnnnn" jawab Tsuna terburu-buru sambil pasrah memakai baju yang disediakan. Daripada dia memakai jas mafianya toh?

Setelah Tsuna selesai memakai 'bajunya, dia pun segera menuju tempat Reborn dan berharap Reborn tidak melubangi kepalanya karena dia sudah terlambat

_**-di tempat Reborn-**_

"Kau telat, dame Tsuna" kata Reborn sambil memegang Leon yang sedang berubah-berubah bentuk

"A.. Ampun Reborn! Jangan lubangi kepalakuuu… aku masih mau punya anak dengan Kyoko-channn" pinta Tsuna sambil besujud-sujud di depan Reborn membuat semua Guardiannya sweatdropped

"Juudaime…" Gokuderalah yang memulai percakapan setelah sweatdropped berjamaah

"Ya.. Gokudera…-kun…?"

"EEHHH! ADA APA DENGAN PAKAIAN KALIAN SEMUA!" omongan Tsuna yang terputus tadi pun akhirnya berlanjut karena shock melihat pakaian para Guardiannya yang "kelewat normal" (kecuali Chrome dan Mukuro)

Ryohei dengan kostum Hi-Bird

Gokudera dengan kostum burger

Yamamoto dengan kostum Es krim

Adult Lambo dengan kostum Lolipop besar

Dan dia sendiri… Sebagai MAID! TSUNA SANG MAID SAUDARA-SAUDARA!

"APA-APAAN INI REBORN? MUKURO?" tanya Tsuna shock melihat kostum Guardiannya

"Kufufufu~ Kalian kan akan mengintai Hibari… jadi harus pakai kostum kan.. Kufufufu~" jawab Mukuro santai

"TAPI KENAPA KAMI SAJA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK?" tanya Gokudera shock

"Kufufufu~ inilah kostumku tako-head~ Kufufu~" jawab Mukuro santai

"Aku, Mukuro dan Chrome akan mengintai Hibari dari dekat. Kami akan merekam, memotret semua aktivitasnya. Kalian berjaga di stand-stand makanan dan souvenir untuk melaporkan apa saja yang mereka lakukan di tempat kalian dan ekspresi mereka…" jelas Reborn yang sudah berganti dengan kostum Sh*rlock Holmes lengkap beserta pipa dan topinya

Yang lain hanya sweatdropped lagi melihat kostum Reborn (ternyata beneran dipakai sama Reborn)

"Tsuna kau berpura-pura menjadi pelayan di stand burger bersama Gokudera. Lambo berjaga di stand souvenir. Yamamoto di stand es krim, Ryohei kau ada di tempat perlengkapan burung yang dibangun di sana"

Pasti pada tau deh siapa dalang dibalik pembuatan Namimori Amusement Park isi toko perlengkapan burung…

Yak benar. Hibari Kyoyalah dalangnya. Karena saking cinta mati (?) dengan Hi-Bird.

"Dan jangan sampai ketahuan family lainnya. ketahuan, imageku sebagai Katekyoushi paling kuat di dunia dan image Vongola Family akan hancur total" sambung Reborn dengan aura membunuh

'Salah siapa sih kita jadi kayak begini sekarang?' pikir mereka dalam hati setelah mendengar ucapan Reborn

"Tapi tunggu dulu Reborn-san. Kau bilang tadi mereka? Memang Hibari dengan siapa lagi?" tanya Yamamoto yang ngeh dengan kata 'mereka' di ucapan Reborn sebelumnya.

"Kufufufu~ Kau akan tahu~" jawab Mukuro

"Uhmm.. Ano.. Mukuro-sama.. Kenapa aku yang ikut mengintai bersama Mukuro-sama?" tanya Chrome dengan malu-malu

"Kufufu~ karena kaulah My Dear Chrome~ Kufufufu~" jawab Mukuro dengan sangat tidak jelas tapi sukses membuat Chrome blushing (All: *sweatdropped*)

Tiba-tiba, mereka melihat Hibari memasuki taman bermain itu dan TIDAK SENDIRI. Tepatnya bersama sang Don Cavallone, Haneuma, DINO CAVALLONE SAUDARA-SAUDARA!

"EH? HIBARI DENGAN DINO?" teriak para Guardian, Tsuna minus Mukuro dan Reborn kaget. Gimana tidak. Seorang HIBARI KYOYA pergi berduaan dengan DINO CAVALLONE ke amusement park. Otak fujoshi Chrome pun langsung bekerja.

"Pasti mereka berkencan!" kata Chrome dengan lantang

"EH? Kencan? Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Gokudera kaget

"Wah Hibari itu EXTREME sekali, KENCAN DENGAN BOSS MAFIA!" seru Ryohei

"Yare yare. Hibari punya sisi lembut juga" sambung Lambo

"Maa.. Maa.. Biarkanlah dia berkembang.. ahaha" ujar orang paling waras disini

"Pantas saja kau mengajak kami kesini. Ternyata kau ingin menguntitnya toh" kata Tsuna sambil jawdropped

"Kufufufu~ Alasanku sudah ketahuan~ kalau begitu kita langsung saja mengutitnya. Semua, ke posisi masing-masing! Oya oya, ini akan menjadi menarik~" ujar Mukuro dengan senyum iblis

_**-HibarixDino side-**_

'Achoo' terdengar suara Hibari bersin

"Hey Kyoya kau ini kenapa sih? Sakit ya? Daritadi bersin mulu" tanya sang kekasih

"Urusai Haneuma. Aku tidak sakit. Masa seorang carnivore seperti aku bakal sakit sih?" jawab Hibari denga pede + muka cemberutnya

"Mou.. Sumimasen Kyoya.. ahaha" lanjut Dino

"….."

"Kyoya…"

"….."

"Kau masih marah ya?"

"…"

"Kyo-chan…"

"….."

"Kyo.." saat Dino ingin melanjutkan omongannya Hibari langsung memotong

"UDAH TAU ORANG KESEL MASIH AJA DITANYAIN! DIPIKIR EMANG GAK KESEL APA! UDAH BURU-BURU NINGGALIN RAPAT, CEPET-CEPET GANTI BAJU, TANCEP GAS DARI HQ, KENA TILANG POLISI GARA-GARA NGEBUT, GAK SEMPET DANDAN! EH TAU-TAUNYA YANG NGAJAKIN JANJIAN MASIH MOLOR! GIMANA GAK KESEL!" semprot Hibari tepat di wajah Dino dan sukses membuat hujan lokal disana karena kuahnya bermuncratan

"Hieee.. Maaf maaf Kyoyaa, tapi kau kan mafia masa sih ditilang polisi?"

"SEBENERNYA IYA! CUMA POLISI ITU AKU GEBUKIN, KAMIKOROSU, MUTILASI DSB JADINYA GAK JADI DITILANG! TAPI WALAU GITU IMAGEKU SEBAGAI HIBARI KYOYA MANTAN KETUA KEDISIPLINAN NAMIMORI CHUU HANCUR YOU KNOW! H-A-N-C-U-R!" ujarnya lagi sambil marah-marah dengan OOCnya

"Ma..Maaf Kyoyaaaa… Maaf..maaf yaaaa" pinta Dino sambil mengecup punggung tangan Hibari, mencium sepatunya, menciumi tubuhnya.. ah sudahlah, yang terakhir abaikan saja ._.

Tsuna dkk yang kebetulan sedang mengintip hanya bisa berpikir 'Buset dah tu Hibari lagi PMS kali ya, labil amat. Abis tu kalo marah hujan lokal kemana-mana lagi. Ckckck' Mukuro yang sudah merekam adegan 'langka' itu hanya tertawa kufufu seperti biasa dan Chrome mengabadikan moment Dino mencium sepatu Kyoya di kamera SLR miliknya

"Jangan kau menciumi punggung tangan atau sepatuku lagi Haneuma, atau KAMIKOROSU!" seru Hibari dengan muka horror hingga mau tidak mau, orang-orang yang daritadi memandangi mereka pun langsung pergi. Takut karena ada macan kesasar ke Amusement Park

"Baiklah aku tidak akan menciumi sepatumu atau punggung tanganmu lagi… Tapi… Kalau pipi dan bibir boleh kan…" sambung Dino dengan seringai mesumnya. Berniat untuk menggoda Hibari

"Urusai atau Kamikorosu Haneuma ! Berterima kasihlah karena aku nemerima ajakanmu hari ini!" jawab Hibari dengan nada kesal. Tapi bisa dilihat di mukanya terdapat rona merah sedikit. Tsuna dkk pun hanya bisa berpikir 'Buik gile. Dino bisa membuat macan ganas itu bertekuk lutut. Sasuga Dino. Dan, Hibari labil gila' sambil sweatdropped, lagi -_-

_**-di dalam amusement park-**_

"Jadi kau mau wahana apa dulu Kyoya?" tanya Dino pada sang uke

"Terserah"

"Ayolah… Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku mengizinkanmu memilih wahana-wahana yang kau suka…"

"Benar, Haneuma?"

"Benar"

"Yakin?"

"Yakinn"

"Gak nyesel?"

"Nggak"

"Janji ya?"

"Iya.." tiba-tiba saja, Dino merasakan firasat buruk

"Hmm.. Aku mau roller coaster yang sangat tinggi itu haneuma, kau janji akan memenuhi permintaan wahanaku kan. Hmmm.." jawab Hibari dengan nada sinis dan aura hitam di belakangnya

BINGO! Ternyata feelingmu benar Dino. Dan salahmu karena sudah sesumbar. Jadi silahkan menikmati 'kencan neraka'mu dengan Hibari. Fufufufu~

"Ahh.. Iya.. Te.. Tentu saja Kyoya… Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau.." kata Dino dengan wajah pucat. Tsuna yang kebetulan berjaga di stand dekat sana hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan Dino dari ancaman maut dan tidak berakhir di Neraka.

Sementara itu, Reborn, Chrome dan Mukuro dan sedang mengutit dari balik semak-semak…

"Jadi bagaimana ini?" tany Mukuro pada Reborn

"Mereka akan naik roller coaster.." sambung Chrome

"Kalian bisa merekamnya sana kalian ikut naik roller coaster! Dan penyamaran kalian harus sempurna agak tidak ketahuan!" ujar Reborn sebari menendang Chrome dan Mukuro keluar dari semak-semak lengkap denga Handycam

Saat mereka sudah naik ke kursi roller coaster. Benda itu pun tiba-tiba bergerak. Lambat.. lambat.. agak cepat.. semakin cepat… dan lama-lama menjadi full speed, tidak sedikit yang menaiki Roller Coaster itu menjerit, membuat Chrome dan Mukuro kesusahan merekamnya. Jadi mereka terpaksa tidak merekam dari pertengahan hingga akhir. Chrome malah memeluk Mukuro erat-erat karena takut dan Mukuro hanya cengengesan hingga melewatkan moment 'langka' lagi di depan mereka

"K.. KYOYAAAAAA! AKU MAU MUNTAH!" teriak Dino saat Roller Coaster itu mencapai full speed dan berputar-putar

"Haneuma pengecut. Masa segini saja sudah takut. Ini sih masih biasa saja" jawab Hibari tenang. Di wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat kepanikan, pucat, anemia, deesbe

Dino yang mendengarnya hanya bisa pasrah dan menahan diri untuk tidak muntah. Hibari yang melihat muka memelas Dino yaaa….

Cuek aja.

Dasar karnivore sadis

Sesampainya mereka di tanah. Chrome dan Dino terlihat lemas. Mukuro terlihat berbunga-bunga. Hibari biasa saja.

Langsung Dino dan Chrome masuk ke toilet untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya karena dikocok oleh roller coaster tadi.

Setelah itu mereka –dino dan hibari- beristirahat di bangku bawah pohon sambil minum teh yang baru saja dibeli Hibari dari tempat Tsuna menyamar. Aneh sekali bukan, karena seorang Hibari Kyoya tidak menyadari Tsuna yang melayaninya berbelanja. Jelas saja. Pikirannya saat ini melayang saat sang kekasih dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan genit dan kekasihnya sedang lemas karena roller coaster tadi. Untung deh. Tsuna yang dari tadi udah mati-matian biar ga ketahuan sampe kebelet pipis bernafas lega dan langsung memberitahu Reborn 'laporannya'

"Reborn! Tadi aku lihat ekspresi muka Hibari agak galau galau gitu! Dia aja ga nyadar aku yang ngelayani dia beli minum tadi! Sekarang dia lagi menuju Dino-san sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya!" lapor Tsuna

"Sip Tsuna. Mukuro dan Chrome sudah mengabadikannya. Terima kasih karena sudah membantu" jawab Reborn

Tsuna hanya terbengong-bengong. Tumben-tumbennya seorang 'REBORN' mengucapkan "terima kasih karena sudah membantu". Whew… bakal ada apa nih ._.

Gokudera yang melihat adegan DinoxHibari sedang bermesraan di bawah pohon –tentunya setelah Hibari mengusir cewek-cewek genit itu- juga langsung melapor pada Reborn

"Reborn-san! Ekspresi mereka persis seperti remaja baru first love! Dino merangkul Hibari dan Hibari pun sepertinya nyaman dengan Dino. Bahkan mereka sekarang sedang minum satu berdua, heran saja. Tadi Hibari beli dua minuman yang di minum cuma satu" lapor Gokudera

"Baik. Sudah diabadikan." jawab Reborn singkat

_**-DinoxHibari side-**_

"Sekarang kita kemana, Kyoya?" tanya Dino yang sudah agak enakan

"Hn.. Kau tau Haneuma. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin pergi ke rumah hantu dari dulu. Tapi orang tuaku tidak pernah mengizinkannya" jawab Hibari datar

Dino pun berpikir sejenak

"Tidak apa-apa Kyoya! Anggap saja itu bohongan! Tidak usah takut! Ada aku disisimu!" kata Dino yang sukses membuat Hibari blushing

"U… Urusai Haneuma! Belum pernah kesana, tidak berarti aku takut!" tegas Hibari dengan muka merah

"Yasudah. Ayo kita ke rumah hantu, Kyoya!"

Sementara itu Reborn…

"Kalian dengar itu? Ayo ikuti mereka ke rumah hantu!"

"Baik!" jawab Mukuro dan Chrome

Lagi-lagi mereka mendapat moment 'langka' di rumah hantu. Hibari yang notebane gak pernah ke rumah hantu jadi masih agak kaget-kaget melihat hantu kadang otomatis memeluk dengan Dino di sampingnya.

"Ha.. Haneuma! Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kita akan dikaget-kagetkan disini!" seru Hibari protes sambil memeluk tangan kiri Dino karena dikagetkan zombie barusan.

"Karena kau tidak bertanya.." jawab Dino enteng

"Cih.."

Perjalanan masih berlanjut hingga kurang lebih satu jam. selama itu Hibari terus terkaget-kaget dan ujung-ujungnya terus memeluk Dino. Dan Hibari pun sempat hampir pingsan. Kenapa? Karena saat Suster ngesot muncul di depan Hibari dan Dino yang sedang berpelukan ala Telettubies, tiba-tiba sang suster mimisan, menggenggam tangan Hibari sambil loncat-loncat dan berteriak "KYAA! ADEGAN YAOI LIVE! DEPAN MATAKU! HEI! BOLEH MINTA TANDA TANGAN?" yang sukses membuat Dino cengo dan Hibari pucat pasi. Setelah diselidiki. Pemeran suster itu ternyata sang fujosi tingkat akut. Makanya langsung nosebleed melihat adegan D18 tadi.

Chrome dan Mukuro yang melihatnya pun cuma bisa senyum-senyum sendiri dan melanjutkan rekaman mereka. Ohya.. Author kasi tau ya.. Mukuro dan Chrome itu ke rumah hantu nya pegangan tangan lo. Terus si Mukuro aslinya takut banget sama hantu. Tapi biar imagenya di mata Chrome gak rusak dia jadi maksain diri gitu deh. Dia sempet hampir semaput loh tadi pas… (Mukuro : HUSH! Jangan dilanjut author begok! Kalau ketahuan Chrome gimana?) sudahlah. Udah ketahuan empunya nanti saya bisa kasih ilusi gaje lagi -_-

Setelah keluar dari rumah hantu. Hibari pun bernafas lega dan bersumpah akan mengkamikorosu suster ngesot tadi.

Mereka pun melanjutkan 'kencan' mereka dengan berbagai wahana sampai Chrome dan Mukuro capek ngikutinnya. Reborn? Jangan ditanya. Daritadi dia diem di semak-semak sambil minum espresso. Enak banget kan jadi Reborn…

_**-skip time-**_

"Ah.. Sudah jam 5 sore Kyoya.. Ayo makan dulu. Aku lapar" kata Dino sambil melihat jam tangannya

"Baiklah"

"Kita makan di tempat tadi saja ya"

"Hn.."

Mereka pun menuju tempat Tsuna dan Gokudera menyamar . Otak Hibari yang sudah tidak terlalu konslet seperti tadi pun mulai merasa aneh.

'Kok aku ngerasa si mascot burger itu mirip sama Goku.. Gokud.. Ah ya, Gokudera Hayato ya, ah tapi dia kan di markas. Nggak mungkin dia kesini.. seingetku sekarang juga para Guardian lagi ada misi' dia pun memandangi Gokudera yang jadi mascot burger disana. Yang di pandangi memalingkan wajah agar tidak ketahuan. Karena masih merasa itu tidak mungkin, Hibari pun segera mengusir pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Ckckck, Hibari nggak tau ya. Semua misi dibatalkan Tsuna hari itu untuk menguntit HIbari x Dino. Mendingan pikiranmu yang tadi tidak usah diusir jauh-jauh. Bener kok .

"Haneuma kau yang memesan ya" kata Hibari sambil duduk

"Baik Kyoya"

"Mbak.. Saya pesan Cheese burger 2, yang paket beserta minuman ya" seru Dino pada Tsuna. Ingat, Tsuna memakai seragam maid.

"Eh.. Iya tuan. 2 cheese burger paket b akan segera datang. Mohon di tunggu sebentar yaa" jawab Tsuna ramah dan berusaha untuk mencemprengkan suaranya agar terdengar seperti wanita. Tapi Dino pun merasakan kejanggalan.

'Suaranya mirip seseorang yang kukenal… Tsuna? Basil? Tapi masa sih? Mereka kan laki-laki, sedangkan ini perempuan. Tidak mungkin ah' pikir Dino

Tsuna yang menyadari Dino sudah mencurigainya langsung berkeringat dingin dan tersenyum paksa sambil menyerahkan pesanan Dino

"I.. Ini dia tuan! 2 cheeseburger paket b sudah siap! Selamat menikmati hidangan kami!"

"Terima kasih. Uhmm Tsunagi-san" balas Dino sambil melihat nama di seragam Tsuna

Setelah Dino pergi. Tsuna pun segera mengontak Reborn

"Dame Tsuna, nyaris ketahuan."cerca Reborn di walkie talkie

"Mou Reborn! Makanya sudah kubilang aku tidak cocok dengan pekerjaan ini!"

"Tapi diantara yang lain, kaulah yang paling cocok menurutku, Dame Tsuna"

"Rebornnn"

"Yasudah. Lebih baik kau dan Gokudera berganti jadi baju bebas dengan kacamata hitam atau tudung untuk menyamarkan penampilan. Langsung ke tempatku!" kata (perintah) Reborn

"Eh! Tunggu sebentar Reborn! Fokuslah ke Dino dan Hibari yang sedang makan! Setelah mereka selesai aku kesana"

"Terserahmu, Dame Tsuna" langsung diputus dengan nista oleh Reborn

_**-dinoxhibari side-**_

"Hei Kyoya, ada saus menempel di bibirmu tuh" kata Dino sambil menunjuk ujung bibir bagian kanan Hibari

"Hn, dimananya Haneuma?"

"Ini.." kata Dino sambil mengusap ujung bibir HIbari yang sukses membuat Hibari blushing untuk yng kesekian kalinya, Tsuna dan Gokudera melongo, Chrome mimisan saat memotretnya dan Mukuro tertawa merekamnya

"Te.. Terima kasih Haneuma.." kata Hibari sambil memalingkan wajah karena malu. Dino yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata "sama-sama,Kyochan"

Setelah adegan yaoi itu berakhir. Tsuna dan Gokudera langsung berganti baju lalu bergabung dengan Reborn, Chrome dan Mukuro

"Kufufufu~ Tugas kalian bagus tadi. Untung tidak ketahuan~ kata Mukuro saat Tsuna dan Gokudera datang

"Selamat datang boss, Gokudera" sapa Chrome

"Bagus kalian sudah datang. Sekarang mari kita lanjutkan mengutitnya" kata Reborn santai

Kamera beralih ke DinoxHibari…

"Nah, Kyoya,sekarang kita kemana dulu ?"

"Hm, aku mau membeli makanan burung untuk Hibird dulu"

"Loh memang ada tokonya disini?"

"Ada lah, yang mempengaruhi pemilik taman ini kan aku, kufufufu~" jawab Hibari dengan tawa pinjeman Mukuro

Dino sweatdropped, Mukuro misuh-misuh karena trademarknya dicolong Hibari

Mereka pun segera menuju ke toko itu. Toko tempat Ryohei menyamar

"Ryohei! Bersiaga di tempat! Jangan sampai ketahuan. Mereka menuju kesana" perintah Reborn

"Baik, bayi! Kalau sampai ketahuan, itu tidak EXTREME!" seru Ryohei

"Dan jangan sampai keceplosan bilang EXTREME lagi. Kalau keceplosan. Kuhancurkan semua yang berhubungan dengan boxing" sambung Reborn kejam dan direspon dengan teriakan histeris Ryohei

Mereka pun lanjut mengutit Hibari dan Dino. Sekarang, Mukuro dan Chrome masuk ke dalam toko dan merekam aktivitas pair D18 itu

'Klining' suara itu menandakan pintu dibuka oleh seorang karnivora dan kekasihnya.

Ryohei pun langsung menaruh paruh burung itu di kepalanya. Untuk menyamarkan penampilan. Reborn, Tsuna dan Gokudera mengawasi dari balik kaca toko

"SELAMAT DATANG DI TOKO PERLENGKAPAN BURUNG INI! MAKANAN, AKSESORIS, SEMUA LENGKAP! SILAHKAN BERKELILING!" seru Ryohei ketika Hibari dan Dino masuk

"Hn, aku ingin mencari makanan burung" Hibari pun berjalan ke tempat makanan burung bersama Dino yang setia mengekor

"Sudah selesai memilih, Kyo-chan?" tanya Dino saat Hibari menimang-nimang dua bungkusan itu

"Hn, Aku masih bingung Haneuma"

"Eh? Kok gitu?"

"Hn, tidak jadi. Semoga saja Hibird menyukainya, hehe" jawab Hibari dengan senyum malaikat di wajahnya, Dino blushing dan kesempatan itu langsung di abadikan oleh dua pengacau kencan ini. Pasti tau deh siapa. Si duo nanas itu

CK, Hibari itu memang,kalau sudah menyangkut Hibird pasti rela melakukan apa aja. Dino kau kalah saing sama Hibird loh

Setelah berblushing ria, tepatnya cuma Dino aja sih. Mereka menuju kasir tempat Ryohei melayani dengan kostum Hibird. Disinilah kecurigaan Hibari meningkat.

"Anda sudah memilih makanan burung yang pas eh?"

"Hm, sudah, yang ini saja"

"Wah kebetulan sekali! Itu merek yang bagus, EXTREME!" setelah berkata begitu, Hibari langsung menaikkan alisnya, Reborn memberi hadiah deathglare, Mukuro dan Chrome menepuk dahi mereka, Gokudera ingin menyumpal dinamit ke mulutnya, Tsuna keringat dingin sampe pipis di celana #dor

"Ma-maaf, bisa diulang sekali lagi?" Hibari ingin memastikan, pendengarannya yang salah atau memang si 'kasir' berkata "EXTREME"

Ryohei yang menyadari situasi, karena masih saying nyawa pun mati-matian mengulang kata-katanya tadi tanpa 'extreme' tentunya. Hibari yang mendengarnya pun hanya mendengus dan meyakinkan dirinya kalau kata-kata 'extreme' tadi cuma halusinasi karena takut ketahuan Guardian lainnya.

Setelah membayarnya, mereka keluar dari toko. Bersamaan dengan itu, Reborn, Gokudera, Tsuna, Mukuro, Chrome langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian dengan aura malang. Akhirnya dia babak belur di keroyok manusia-manusia kejam itu. Di tengah-tengah keroyokan itu, mereka dikejutkan suara ponsel

_Moshi mo kimi ga kujike souna toki wa _

_Sora takaku sono te bashitara ii sa~_

Ternyata itu suara ponsel Gokudera.

"Ada telepon dari Yakyuu-baka" Gokudera langsung mengangkatnya

"Yo, ada apa Yakyuu-baka?"

"Hayato! Kalian kemana saja? Mereka sudah mau kesini beli es krim. Cepat kesini!" Kata-kata Yamamoto tadi menyadarkan semua dari keroyokan yang dilakukan dan langsung cap cus menuju tempat Yamamoto. Ryohei dibiarkan disana. Malangnya nasibmu nak.

Mereka pun tiba di tempat Yamamoto menyamar. Terlihat disana Hibari sedang memberikan Dino es krim yang lagi satu sambil berkata "Aku sudah tidak ingin main yang extreme-extreme lagi Haneuma. Terserahmu mau apa sekarang"

Yamamoto yang mendengarnya langsung menajamkan telinga. Begitu pula grup pengutit yang baru datang.

Dino diam sejenak dan memikirkan suatu wahana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke bianglala, Kyoya? Kita bisa makan es krimnya sekaligus melihat sunset dengan indah dari sana" usul Dino semangat

"Baiklah"

Penguntit grup + Yamamoto dan Ryohei yang sudah bergabung langsung cap cus biang lala untuk memasang alat penyadap di sana –tentunya setelah sang penjaga di ancam Reborn-

Dino dan Hibari pun menaiki kereta satu. Disusul oleh Mukuro, Chrome. Gokudera dan Yamamoto di kereta setelahnya. Dan Tsuna, Ryohei, Reborn di kereta terakhir.

Kamera menyorot ke DinoxHibari…

"Ne, Kyoya, sunsetnya bagus ya"kata Dino sambil menjilat es krimnya

"Hn, iya" jawab Hibari singkat

"Aku selalu ingin menyaksikan sunset dengan suasana seperti ini Kyoya…"

"Hm.."

"Dengan orang yang kusayangi…"

Hibari menoleh "Apa maks.." belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Bibirnya sudah dikunci duluan oleh Dino. Lidah Dino meminta akses masuk untuk mengexplore mulut Hibari. Hibari yang awalnya kaget pun membuka mulutnya dan membalas ciuman Dino. Lidah Dino mengeksplore rongga mulut Hibari, mengecek giginya satu Dino satunya yang bebas,megang es krim, meremas rambut Hibari dan menarik kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan tangan Hibari memeluk pinggang Dino. Setelah 5 menit. Karena memerlukan oksigen, mereka melepaskan ciumannya

"Hh, kau ahli melakukannya, Haneuma.." kata Hibari dengan muka memerah

'Hm, tentu saja Kyoya, omong-omong, rasa es krimnya lebih enak di mulutmu" jawab Dino sambil tersenyum pada Hibari

Mereka lanjut nasib para penguntit…

_**-Mukuro dan Chrome-**_

"Mukuro-sama, kita tidak bisa melihat mereka dari sini. Bagaimana?" tanya Chrome

"Kufufufu~ Biarkan saja mereka Chrome-chan. Bagaimana kalau kita menikmati waktu berdua saja dulu? Kufufu~" jawab Mukuro dengan senyum mesumnya

"Mu-Mukuro-samaa.." Chrome langsung gelagapan ketika Mukuro mendorongya dan mencium bibirnya…

_**-Gokudera dan Yamamoto-**_

"Cih, aku tidak bisa melihat mereka dari sini!" keluh Gokudera

"Maa.. Maa… Sudahlah Hayato, biarkan mereka. Reborn pasti punya rencana"

"Tau gini sih aku ikut rombongan Juudaime tadi! Daripada denganmu, Yakyuu-baka!"

"Ahaha.. Memang kenapa? Kau tidak senang dengan situasi kita ini hm, H-a-y-a-t-o?'" tanya Yamamoto

"Ng.. TIDAK! AKU BENCI KAU!" jawab Gokudera dengan muka merah. Menyadari situasi mereka sekarang

"Maa.. Maa.. Lain kali kau harus jujur dengan perasaanmu,Hayato-chan.."

"Ta.. Keshi.." Yamamoto langsung memeluk Gokudera dari belakang dan tidak ada perlawanan dari Gokudera.

Dasar jaim…

_**-Reborn, Tsuna dan Ryohei-**_

"AKU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT MEREKA, EXTREME!" seru Ryohei nggak nyambung

"Bagaimana ini Reborn? Kita tidak bisa melhat mereka!" tanya Tsuna yang dihadiahi sentilan di jidat oleh Reborn

'TRAK!'

"ITTAI! Sakit Reborn!" keluh Tsuna sambil memegang jidatnya

"Dame Tsuna payah… Tenanglah semua ini akan berjalan mulus kok" jawab Reborn sambil menyesap espressonya

Tsuna pun pasrah saja. Seperti hari ini bakal menjadi hari yang panjang baginya bersama seorang psikopat bernama Reborn dan maniak boxing, Sasagawa Ryohei yang daritadi terus mengatakan "EXTREME" hingga membuatnya sakit kepala. Dia berharap bianglala ini cepat berhenti dan keluar dari kereta itu.

_**.**_

Mereka turun dari bianglala setelah beberapa menit. Setelah turun. Mereka kembali ke 'misi' awal. Menguntit Hibari. Mereka pun mendengar percakapan Dino dan Hibari

"Ne.. Kyoya, bagaimana kalau setelah ini ke toko souvenir yang disana?" tanya Dino sambil menunjuk toko sounevir

"Hn, terserahmu Haneuma, kan aku sudah bilang sekarang terserahmu mau kemana" jawa Hibari tenang

"Baiklah ayo kita kesana!" Dino menarik tangan Hibari ke toko souvenir, tempat Lambo menyamar

"Sepertinya mereka akan ke tempat Aho Ushi, ya kan Reborn?" tanya Gokudera

"Ya sepertinya"

"Hoi Aho Ushi bersiaplah diposisimu! Mereka kesana!" sambung Reborn

"Yare yare. Baiklah Reborn" sahut sang Lightning Guardian dari walkie walkie

_**-di toko souvenir-**_

"Selamat datang di toko souvenir… Anda ingin membeli souvenir yang bagaimana? Kami juga ada paket untuk berdua. Silahkan dipilih-pilih…" sambut Lambo dengan suara datarnya

Kalau tadi Hibari mulu yang curiga. Sekarang Dino. Kenapa? Karena Lambo lupa ngelepas tandukny. Jadi dia berkostum lollipop + tanduk di kepalanya. Reborn yang melihatnya bersumpah nanti sampai di Vongola HQ dia akan menyiksa sang Guardian termuda itu habis-habisan

'Tanduk itu… Familiar…' pikir Dino sambil ngeliatin Lambo

Lambo yang –ehemlolaehem- hanya bingung karena diliatin oleh Dino

"Kenapa tuan?" tanyanya

"Tidak… Tanduk di kepalamu itu sepertinya aku pernah lihat…"

BINGO! Lambo langsung ngeh dan keringat dingin karena tanduknya belum di lepas

"Ahh.. Masa sih tuan.. Mungkin tuan melihatnya karena ada orang sebenernya bando tapi ada hiasan tanduk untuk cosplayer-cosplayer itu nggak heran kan tuan familiar. Ahahahaha" jawab Lambo garing

"Oh.. gitu ya.." Dino yang lagi tulalit ngangguk-ngangguk setuju padahal dia nggak tau cosplay itu apaan /jderr

"Hoi, Haneuma. Cepat pilih souvenirmu !" seru Hibari mengagetkan Dino

"Ah iya, maaf maaf Kyo-chan.." sahut Dino

"Aku bingung mau memilih apa.."

"Hnn.."

"ayolah Kyoya bantu aku jangan diam saja.."

"Aku tidak tahu mesti hadiah apa.."

"Kasi aku inspirasi Kyoya.."

"Hn.."

"Ini kan kencan pertama kita.. ga seru dong kalo nggak ada hadiah"

"Terserah, Haneuma.."

"Hmm… Apa yah…"

"Hn.."

"Bagaimana kalau.."

"Apa?"

"Cincin itu saja. Bentuknya juga bisa dipakai laki-laki. Dan kupikir ini cocok untukmu Kyoya."

"T-Terserah Haneuma! Cepatlah!" Hibari membalas dengan muka merah

"Haha, baiklah kalau begitu aku ambil ini saja!" Dino pun mengambil dua cincin itu. Sepertinya mereka sepasang.

"Baiklah ini cincin anda tuan. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan!" seru Lambo pada Dino

Mereka pun keluar dari toko itu. Lambo juga langsung berganti baju dan bergabung dengan grup penguntit

_**-penguntit side-**_

"Kita akan mengikutinya lagi Reborn?" tanya Tsuna

"Tentu saja, cepatlah. Mereka sudah keluar dan masuk mobil. Ayo ikuti!"

Mereka pun masuk ke mobil. Dan mobil Dino berhenti tepat di depan Vongola HQ. Terlihatlah Dino dan Hibari keluar dari mobil

Mereka lagi-lagi mendengar percakapan D18

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Kyoya! Ini cincinmu!" kata Dino sambil menyematkan cincin yang tadi dibelinya ke jari telunjuk Hibari, karena jari tengahnya sudah ada cincin Vongola Kumo

"Hn, harusnya akulah yang berkata seperti itu Haneuma"

Tiba-tiba tanpa komando apa-apa, Hibari mencium pipi Dino di depan Vongola HQ, beruntung tidak ada yang melihat mereka. Kecuali para penguntit yang mukanya sudah memerah melihat adegan sangat langka itu

"Aku menantikan saat seperti ini lagi, Dino" Hibari pun tersenyum pada Dino dan segera memasuki Vongola HQ, meninggalkan Dino yang speechless

Para penguntit yang tahu Hibari sudah memasuki HQ langsung memakai jalur belakang dan buru-buru masuk HQ untuk berganti baju dan berusaha untuk terlihat beraktivitas seperti biasa walau dari muka mereka masih seperti kepiting rebus

Misi mereka kali ini, SUKSES!

.

.

.

_**-omake-**_

Keesokan harinya…

Hibari berpapasan dengan Tsuna

"Ohayou Sawada"

"Aa.. O..Ohayou Hi.. HIbari-san" Tsuna buru-buru meninggalkan Hibari karena mukanya memerah memikirkan adegan D18 kemarin. Belum lagi cincin pemberian Dino lupa dilepas Hibari. Tidak cuma Tsuna, hampir semua grup penguntit seperti itu

Hibari pun merasa aneh dengan tingkah rekan-rekannya

Sementara itu di sisi Mukuro dan Reborn…

"Kufufufu~ Reborn, bagaimana dengan adegan bianglala kemarin?"

"Tenang saja Mukuro, semua sudah ada, tinggal di edit dan dijadikan film untuk dinikmati bersama saja"

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa akurat sekali menempatkan mereka kemarin?"

"Hm.. Itu karena Dino pernah bercerita padaku tentang apa saja kemungkinan yang dia lakukan dengan kekasihnya dalam kencan pertama. Muahahahahahaha" sahut Reborn dengan evil smirknya

.

.

.

**OWARI (?)**

**Huaaa fict ini berakhir dengan gajeeeee. Karakter-karakternya OOC banget. Terus itu. Vongola HQnya di Italy Cuma emang nama Amusement Parknya saja "Namimori" karena Hibari yang menghasut.**

**Typo tidak bisa dihindari. Dan jujur aja saya nyangkut di bagian DinoxHibari kissing / jadi map kalo kurang hot XD**

**Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong saya butuh pendapat readers. Saya mau buat sequel dari cerita ini. Mau gak? Tolong di jawab di review ya XD **

**Kalau yang mau sequelnya seperti apa silahkan PM saya XD **

**Anyway, review please XD**


End file.
